<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the only one I'll ever know by ValkyrieIsabella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729092">you're the only one I'll ever know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella'>ValkyrieIsabella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say The Word and I'll Be There For You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex is not a dep, F/M, but she's incredibly tired and so is Eli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:26:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was probably the only downfall that Alex had; a big heart and always putting others before herself. However, sleep was always something that Alex enjoyed, even if she didn’t sleep much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Palmer/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Say The Word and I'll Be There For You [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the only one I'll ever know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long night- and day- for everyone in the Whitetail militia in general, even more so for those few lingering in the Wolf’s Den. Some of the scouts had gone missing, some of them- including Alex- had started to report more and more sightings of Jacob’s Chosen, had even noticed an increase in the amount of Judges in the area. It had become more and more scary as those available for patrols dwindled down person by person, cutting dangerously close to single digit numbers at this point. Everyone in the militia knew what was happening at this point, however no one wanted to acknowledge it. Talking about it would make it even more real and they all wanted to avoid the reality of their situation for as long as they could- at least, until the problem came straight to their front door.</p>
<p>Because of the peggies moving so often and in bigger numbers, their own people disappearing- it made Eli all the more relieved when he finally spotted his Alex on the cameras, making her way to the bunker- or more her fashion, simply opening the doors of the bunker- even quietly when it was late. Sometimes Eli wasn’t paying attention and the only way he knew Alex had made it safely home was when he heard her happily call for their daughter, and that morning was no different. Alex came home early in the morning, obviously exhausted and barely even able to stand from the fatigue, but Eli was still glad she had made it home.</p>
<p>She was home and scooping their daughter into her arms, giving Willow a bright smile as the toddler ran to her mother. Alex stood with Willow on her hip, looking towards Eli with the same smile before she walked into the room Tammy worked in, causing Eli to raise an eyebrow as he went back to work at his own station, hearing the door shut softly off to his right a moment later.</p>
<p>He shook his head as he barely heard Alex and Tammy talking in the other room, unsure of if they were being civil- for the sake of Alex having Willow with her- but it still startled him when Alex stood at his side, still holding Willow and not even yet having taken her bow off her back. He was a little annoyed at himself- usually he always knew when Alex was beside him, but he didn’t even notice her that time; nor did Eli know how long he’d been working.</p>
<p>“Didn’t mean to scare ya! Wanted to ask if you got any sleep last night.”</p>
<p>Eli leaned over and kissed the side of Alex’s head before shaking his head, looking away from her and Willow and at the maps spread across the table- the only permanent fixture in the bunker.</p>
<p>“Grabbed about two hours. Had some shit I had to finish. But Lex, you go get some rest. I got our girl.”</p>
<p>“Eli…” Alex started, eyebrows furrowed in confusion when Eli held a hand up at her, telling her to be quiet as he shook his head. He knew his Alex and he knew she was about to fight him. But Alex also knew Eli too well, had been with the militia long enough at this point- she knew that was a subtle way for Eli to use his power as the militia leader to tell her to be quiet.</p>
<p>“Said what I said, Lex. Now, c’mon. Gimme the girl and go catch some sleep.”</p>
<p>Eli watched Alex shake her head, looking at Willow and whispering something to their daughter before kissing the top of her head, turning around and once more walking away from Eli- which caused him to smile. Usually that meant that Alex was planning something- shown more in how she went back into the room Tammy was in. He once more let himself focus on the map, on planning safer routes for the few in the militia that lingered. However, focusing was proving itself difficult as he stared at the map, lack of sleep finally catching up with him as he mapped the last confirmed Chosen patrol. He knew Alex would have the intel that he needed, and he knew how useful it would be to have in that moment- but since Alex had been out all night and he knew she needed to sleep before she was being asked about her last patrol. </p>
<p>He was too caught in his thoughts to notice Alex standing on the other side of his war table as she called it- Willow left with Tammy, her bow added to the weapons off to the side of the main room in the bunker. He didn’t even look at her until Alex slammed both hands on the table, cracking a smile when he finally looked up.</p>
<p>“Alright- Tammy’s got our baby. She’s gonna watch the girl for us for a few hours so we can both get some sleep. You hear me? Both of us. Bedroom, Eli. Or… whatever the hell we can call that little cubby hole that we sleep in. Either way… lights out. We’re goin’ to sleep, Eli.”</p>
<p>Eli knew that there was no point in arguing with Alex at this point- he knew it was pointless as soon as Alex handed Willow to Tammy.</p>
<p>“Okay. Alright, you win, Lex. Just for an hour or two- I got shit I need to finish- hey, don’t you look at me like that. You’re the same way, Alexandria.”</p>
<p>“You just full name me, Eli?” Alex asked with a smile, moving to the other side of the table so she could grab Eli’s hand- and pull him with her to their room, not even giving him enough time to think of a reply to her. Though he acted as though it bothered him, Eli still followed her without much of a fuss; even being the one to break his hand out of Alex’s grip just to thread his fingers through hers.</p>
<p>Thankfully, it wasn’t much of a walk through the bunker- Alex, even though she hid it all too well, a trait Eli recognized was from her Chosen days- looked as though she was seconds away from falling asleep even then. He also knew it was the reason that Alex was so insistent that Eli get some sleep with her. It was probably the only downfall that Alex had; a big heart and always putting others before herself. However, sleep was always something that Alex enjoyed, even if she didn’t sleep much, and sleeping beside him was something that Eli knew she always looked forward to- and he knew it didn’t matter to her what time she was coming home, be it two in the morning or two in the afternoon.</p>
<p>It was one of the many reasons that Eli slept so lightly- not only was he making sure their young daughter was alright, but he also wanted to make sure that Alex was safe at all times. If something had gone wrong, he wanted to be the first one to know and wanted to be the first one to help her the second she walked into the bunker. Fearing that radio call was something that Eli could never shake the fear of- it was always something that he thought about even on the quiet nights where there were no signs of activity from the cult.</p>
<p>“-you didn’t hear a single damn word I just said, did ya?” Alex asked, turning now to face Eli with her hands on her hips in mock annoyance. Eli had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn’t paid attention as Alex walked into and around their small room, hadn’t noticed she had abandoned her vest and boots. Eli sighed heavily as he watched Alex sit on the edge of the bed, finally noticing the bandage wrapped around her left knee and making a note to ask her about it later.</p>
<p>“Honestly, sweetheart? I didn’t hear a damn thing you said to me. Guess I’m more tired than I thought- zoned right out.”</p>
<p>“Figures. But, lucky for you, all I said to ya was to take your damn boots and jacket off and lay down, you damn dirty feral man.”</p>
<p>It was then that Eli laughed; one of his rare, true laughs that made his eyes light up and that always made Alex feel like things were okay- the same laugh that, unknown to Eli, brightened even the darkest of Alex’s days.</p>
<p>He then threw his hands up in surrender, stepping into their room before finally taking his jacket off, laying it on top of Alex’s own before he was finally able to lean back and kick his boots off, listening as they landed somewhere near the door.</p>
<p>Alex moved to sit back against the wall, back against the cool metal that made up the walls of the bunker before she crossed her legs, watching Eli as he settled on his side of the bed, using a hand to make the all too well known ‘come here’ motion that told Alex to lay down with him.</p>
<p>“Lex. This was your idea- so get over here and get some sleep, sweetheart.” Eli muttered, waiting for Alex to lie down before he busied himself with pulling her close; one arm underneath her neck as the other came to rest on her side just so he could finally hold Alex close to him. He smiled when Alex yawned and barely felt her press a soft kiss to his cheek before she tucked her head underneath his chin, a leg thrown over his.</p>
<p>“Hey. I’m glad you’re home and safe, sweetheart.</p>
<p>“Makes two of us. I missed you and Willow. But I’m real glad we’re finally gettin’ some damn sleep.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got the sads so I wrote somethin soft.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>